Tale of a Fierce Dragonborn
by TheLordOfLightning
Summary: Ripped from his world by a drunk driver, this Dragonborn seeks to save the one he's landed in. AU, Self-insert/OC mix, no pairing.
1. No, Truck-kun yamate!

**AN This will be slightly AU mainly to make some of my favourite items more unique and to add a couple "new" ones in certain places. I'm not to great when I comes to Elder Scrolls lore so if I make any mistake please tell me**

**————————————**

'Shit' I thought as I hide behind a stone pillar, a stream of red flame hitting the spot I had been standing before.

I nocked an arrow, ready to send the dragon bone tipped arrow. Quickly peaking around the pillar I aimed by bow at the beast and fired.

The arrow struck the beast in the neck and caused it to start plummeting to the ground. Hitting the ground with a resounding boom, where it made a trench as it slide almost 30 meters along the ground.

I waited in anticipation hoping that it was over when I heard the sound I have been waiting for.

"Blooop Biiiing"

Rare Achievement unlocked: Legend*

"Hell Yeah!!"

I had done it, killed a legendary dragon. It had taken almost a week of playing Skyrim but I had done it. Smiling, I stood up to get a drink from the fridge.

When I open the fridge I tried not to scowl, there was almost nothing to drink. Milk, soy milk, and water aren't exactly drinks for celebrations. Groaning as I closed the fridge I made my way to the front door and put on my shoes.

'I better get to the store before it closes, it's almost 11:00'

Walking into the apartment hallway and closing the door I walked to the stairs and made my way down the steps. Walking out the front door I started my short walk to the convenience store 3 blocks away. Walking quickly I was halfway there in only a couple minutes. Looking at my phone I saw that it was already 10:52, only 8 minutes until closing time.

I started to lightly jog but had to stop as I hit an intersection. I stood and waited for almost 5 minutes when the light finally started to change. I was getting impatient by then and just decided to run across the street, not noticing the small truck that was swerving and had it's headlights off.

I had made it halfway across the street when I was hit, but that wasn't the end. I laid there on the ground, slowly bleeding out as people started crowding around my broken body. I could only wheeze, by chest felt... tight? I can't remember all that much but it wasn't all that long until I started to black out.

I remember the people standing around me staring in horror, just staring. They couldn't do anything, they just had to wait for the ambulance. So they all just stared, for what felt like hours as I died. I don't remember if it was before or after the ambulance showed up but I died.

Then I was floating in darkness, no light, just darkness. It might have been centuries or seconds but eventually I started moving, I don't know which way, but I was moving.

Again it felt like ages had passed when I noticed nine small points of light, smaller that specks of dust yet larger than galaxies. Then I felt it, a stretching feeling towards the one of the points of light. I was going faster, and faster until I could barely comprehend what was happening.

Then it stopped and I was in a white void, alone yet not. There was some...thing here, it felt both heavy and light, blinding yet dim.

Then I heard it, a low growl of a large entity. And it was then that I felt it focus on me, the growling stopped and a voice so powerful that it would have caused me to go deaf had I had eardrums.

"What's this? An errant soul lost in time. How did you find yourself here?" It seemed to wonder to itself before coming to some sort of realization.

"You're not one of ours, but you're not one of the deadra's either. Perhaps from another reality or existence entirely."

The presence seemed to pause and think for a moment before deciding something.

"Perhaps you could be useful to me, a soul untainted, fresh, malleable. Ready to receive power. What do you say little soul, a new world ready to be saved, just waiting for the one with a dragons soul. I could give you a part of me, a small sliver, but part of me nonetheless. You would be replacing the one before you for they died before they had a chance to fulfill their destiny. Free will can be so finicky sometimes"

I was confused at the time, my thoughts were... foggy, but I understood that I would be put on a new world with the goal of saving it. Though truck-kun was sloppy I was being isekia'd.

Doing my best to project an agreement to the beings offer I readied myself as best as a cloud of soul could to be sent to a new world.

"Great! This will take but a moment."

I saw a glowing claw formed from light grab me and another claw holding a bright wispy light. My metaphorical eye widened as the claw shoved the light inside of me. Somehow even without a body I could feel pain, and boy did I feel it. It was worse than dying, I felt like I was burning but not in the physical sense. My soul was on fire, or at least if felt like it was.

Then it stopped, and I was thrown from the white void. Back to the darkness. Yet I soon realized it was turning grey, and soon I saw mountains. My sight started to go dark as I neared the ground. Next thing I knew I was unconscious.

_Moments later..._

I woke slowly, for the first time in what felt like centuries I felt, just felt. I had a body, this was good.

I moved my arms only to find them bound in a rope of some kind. My eyes also had some sort of cloth tied around them. I could feel what ever I was sitting in slowly rock back and forth.

'A cart?'

I was outside, being taken somewhere. Sitting up properly, I did my best to stretch my limbs and neck. I heard something rustle and my blindfold was ripped from my head. Blinded from the sudden light I could only squint as I heard someone say those fateful words.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake."

**————————————**

**And that's the first chapter, I like smaller chapters myself so I might stick with it to keep writing a bit easier, if there are any issues with this, let me know. If there are any other issues let me know as well. Thanks for reading and I hope you stick with it.**


	2. Helgen? More like Hell Again!

**Yoooo, chapter 2. So someone asked if I'd use a "unique" race instead of the "generic" ten. Short answer, no. Long answer, no. I know nothing about sea elves and they don't really interest me. As for half snow elf human hybrid, that's not how the races word on nirn. Breton were created after like centuries of crossbreeding. It's an interesting concept though. So I'll be using one of the "generic" ten. A regular snow elf is an idea for another story I might look into. It just wouldn't make much sense to have a snow elf just show up out of nowhere, people would be suspicious. The thalmor would take the mic hostage or something.**

**————————————**

"You were trying to cross the border, right. Walked right in to that imperial amu..."

The man, who I could only assume was Ralof, stopped as I let out a yell that was a mix of joy, fear, panic, and pleasure.

"What in the gods name was that!" Lokir of Rorikstead blurted out.

"Shut up back there." the unnamed imperial soldier barked at us as if we'd listen.

"Sorry, I was just surprised." I said, trying not to freak out even more than I already was.

"By what, elf." What "We Nords aren't that hideous are we." He said in jest as I reached up to my ears.

Feeling the pointed ends I looked at my skin, dark, sort of a grey purple colour. So I was a dark elf now.

"Yes!" Ralof scoffed and looked offended, along with everyone else in the cart, even the driver who looked back after I shouted again.

Realizing what I said, I quickly clarified, "I mean no! The Nords are a beautiful people of course, I was just happy that... umm... my ears were still there! I've heard stories about how... umm... sometimes elves get their ear tips cut off when they're taken prisoner!"

"By the divines! You can't be serious, what sort of barbaric savage would do such a thing!" Unsurprisingly it was the Imperial Soldier who said something against the potential mutilation I lied about. "Stormcloaks no doubt!" He said looking back to the roads with an angry look on his face.

"Is it true what you said? About... people cutting the ears off elves" Ralof asked looking kind of sick, even Ulfric look a little green, and he shouted a man to death.

"Uh, yes? I guess I depends on where your from but on... um... Solsthiem the reavers do it. I don't know about Skyrim itself but I wouldn't be surprised, hearing what I've heard about how some treat those of the Mer and beast races."

Ulfric look down, out of shame or pity I don't know. Ralof looked angry and Lokir looked disgusted. The rest of the trip was spent in silence, with no one even trying to talk until they reached Helgen.

It was Ralof who broke the silence as they entered to village. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." He looked wistful, until he looked at the walls. Grimacing he said, "Funny... when I was a boy imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

Realizing what was to happen I tried to form a plan to stall the executions as long as possible. As the neared the inner tower he blocked out the voices and whispers of the much larger town then what was depicted in game.

As the cart came to a stop, I had my plan. Turning to Lokir he whispered, "Don't try running, they have archers and guards everywhere." The man looked distressed, but nodded. They formed a much larger line, there were around fifty stormcloaks as opposed to the ten or so that where there in game.

Slowly more and more headed towards the courtyard where the headsman stood with his axe. I was last of course, I had no name, not one in this world of course. I had to think of one fast, before Hadvar called me forw..."Dark elf! You're next!"

Making my way to Hadvar and the nameless captain who looked much more intimidating in person. Hadvar asked me, "And who... are you?"

I ignored Hadvar and looked at the female captain, "Not a stormcloack, you Altmer ball licker."

The captain looked shocked and stepped forward, "You dare insult me you damned elf! I'd execute you myself if it were up to me! Now!" She grabbed me by the throat and head butted me, "Who Are YOU!!"

Shaking his head, I went to speak when he heard it, a distant roaring, I had to stall for only a couple minutes more. "What does it matter anyway, your gonna execute me anyway, you bitch. I've seen your kind before, you kill for blood, not justice. You just happen to have a badge!"

She looked ready to kill him then and there, if it wasn't for General Tullius himself stepping up towards them looking annoyed. "What's keeping you, you've had this man for over two minutes!"

Then another roar, closer and louder, enough that everyone noticed. Another minute or two, that's all I need. "Get this mans name Captain, now!"

"Yes Sir!" She turned to him with barley concealed rage, "Your name, Elf!"

"Fine, fine, I'll play along with your charade, my name is Aemon Dark-Singer."

Hadvar looked like he wanted to say something, but the Captain said, "Good, now, head to the headsman!"

Hadvar looked shocked and and tried to say something but the captain was already dragging me by the arm towards the block.

It was then that a scout on a black mare rode in to the courtyard," General! A beast!! Over the mountain, headed here!"

Rushing to the man the General spoke to the frightened woman. But it was to late, in the clouds he could see him, Alduin, The World-Eater, his foe.

With a mighty roar, the clouds became darker and balls of fire began hurtling towards the village, with Alduin himself following behind them. Gliding down fast than and dragon in the game ever flew, Alduin Spoke, "YOL! TOOR! SHUL!" A great wave of fire spewed from the dragons mighty maw, incinerating of a dozen men, stormcloak and imperial alike.

Stunned at the size of Alduin in person, he wasn't much bigger than he was in the game but he was far more agile, dodging arrows and spells with frightening ease. This was when it got worse.

"FAAS! RU! MAAR!!!"

Dismay.

_Later..._

I'm not entirely sure what happened after that, I remember running and hiding. I think I remember Ralof, Ulfric, Lokir and I fleeing to a small tower like in the game. But next thing I know I'm with Hadvar in the keep, weeping. He is too. I know that everyone important made it out, but he doesn't.

After thirty minutes or so, I wipe my tears away. Alduin's so fucked. I can't let this happen again, I have to get going. To get more powerful, to fulfill my destiny.

I get up, glaring at the rags I'm wearing, I turn to Hadvar and ask,"Got any armour in any of these chests Hadvar?"

He gets up with a look of determination, "Probably, check all of them. There might be something useful."

Like the game, there's a set of basic imperial armour, unlike the games there are also bows, imperial swords, and ever some steel maces.

Taking a set of light armour, a sword, shield, a bow,

And a full quiver of thirty arrows. I get ready to head forward through the keep. I knew how to shoot a bow, I wasn't Olympic level or anything but I knew my around a quiver. Swords on the other hand, I knew no more than a kid with a stick does. I'd have to see if the Companions of Jorrvaskr would train me to a decent level. I also planned on joining the Thieves Guild at some point, the luck of Nocturnal is a mighty boon to have. Especially when it's your job to kill the literal Apocalypse.

Turning to Hadvar I nodded, to show that I was ready to go. Walking to the gate, Hadvar pulled the chain and the door ominously sunk through the floor.

We walked slowly, making as little noice as possible. Corridor after corridor we walked in silence, until we reached the other entrance. Three stormcloaks waited up ahead, they were talking quietly to each mother. Sneaking closer I listened to what they were saying.

"Do you think they made it out?"

"They're probably already gone, him and Ralof. Maybe even that thief they had with them."

"What about that damned Tullius, you think he and that Thalmor made it out?"

"Unfortunately. She probably used her wicked magic to escort herself to safety, leaving the rest of us to rot!"

"Should we check? You know, outside? It's been nearly twenty minutes since the last roar."

"Not much choice, that gate opens from the other side, and that door is locked."

"To Oblivion with that! You idiots can go get yourselfs killed but I'm staying here!"

He heard some one scoff and say, "Fine then, stay here and rot!"

Hearing the keep door open and shut, Hadvar and I had to wait barely a minute before we heard a beastly roar and the screams of a man and a woman. After a couple seconds they started hearing the remaining man weep.

Looking at one another Hadvar and I headed to the gate and opened it from our side, startling the man from his hysterics.

"Y-you! Stop right there!" He said brandishing his dull iron blade at the two. They both put there hands up, trying calm the man down.

"Calm down, we're not here to hurt you. We're just trying to get through that door."

"Well it's locked! We're all stuck here, just waiting to die!"

Slowly reaching for the key on his hip, he showed the man. "See, we have the key, we can get out. You can come with us if you want."

The man seemed to think on it for a moment before he seemed to mentally shrug, "I don't got much left to lose now do I, except my life."

"My name Aemon, what's your name then?"

"Garlynd of Winterhold"

Nodding the man, I stepped forward and reached the metal door. Unlocking it, we began our way down into the underground portion of the keep.

_Later..._

We encountered no one for almost ten minutes, it wasn't until we neared the kitchen that we heard voices.

Peeking in to door there were five stormcloaks, turning to the small group I had formed I signaled that there were five men. Taking out my bow and nocking an arrow I motioned for Hadvar and Garlynd to take point.

We burst through the door and Hadvar started shouting "Stand down!" But the Nords seemed out for blood and attacked. I nocked an arrow and struck a man in the throat and nocked another arrow aiming for another man, loosing it at another man striking his shoulder. Finding no more shots I dropped my bow and drew my sword, though unfamiliar I mad up for my inexperienced with speed, my strikes were swift and was able to stab the third man through the chest.

Panting I turned towards my group and saw that they were able to kill the last two men. Looking around the room I spotted some mead. Walking over I opened one of the bottles and drank half the bottle before I heard Hadvar say, "What do we do with this one?"

Turning to him, I see he's standing over the man I shot in the shoulder.

"Leave him, he'll survive the wound, but he won't come after us any time soon."

Nodding, he turns to Garlynd, "What do you think we should do."

"A-aemon's right, he'll be fine."

Hadvar shrugged and made his way to the other side of the room to look through the potions.

Grabbing my bow I grabbed another quiver of arrows laying beside a barrel of arrows. Grabbing my bow as well, I looked for the door going deeper into the keep.

_Thirty minutes later..._

It was dark, our only light was a small flame in Hadvar's hand. The only noice was our light steps on the stone floor. I was sure we were nearing the torture room if the game was right about there being one.

It was a only a few minutes later that I heard the changing of weapons and thuds of shields. Looking at Hadvar and Garlynd we nodded to one another and started lightly running until we came across the room, it smelt of burnt flesh and coppery blood.

There were about ten men fighting, seven stormcloaks versus three imperials. The torturer himself seem to be handling most of them, lightning spells flew from his hand with skill and speed. By the time they reached other two imperials the man had killed two stormcloaks who weren't quick enough with there shields.

I aimed my bow and shot a stormcloak through his back, and quickly aimed another at one of the men near the torturer, aiming for the mans shield arm. The arrow struck true and pinned the mans arm to his chest, and killing him. The torturer quickly finished the remaining man.

Turning to the remaining imperial soldiers, I noticed one was injured. "Shit..." the man said as he fell against the wall.

"Anyone know first aid or healing spells?" I looked around at everyone. Seeing no one volunteer, I ran forward to help the man bandage himself.

"You should be fine, it didn't look to deep. Maybe we should head to Riverwood, eh."

"Who are you, eh? You think you can order me around!" The torturer barked behind him.

Rolling his eyes he said, "You can stay if you want, but there's a dragon up there, and I plan on getting as far from it as possible."

"A dragon? Don't be absurd! Hadvar! You don't believe this man do you?"

"I was up there too, he's not lying."

Scoffing, he turned away from them muttering to himself.

"I'm coming with you." The so far silent man said, gathering his things.

Looking in the cages he saw many corpses but only one with anything worth taking. Looking around I saw the knapsack with the lockpicks.

'YouTube was a wonderful thing' I thought as I unlocked the cage. Stripping the mage of his robes and hood and stuffed them into the knapsack and hung it over my shoulder.

"You done?" Hadvar said, looking impatient.

"Yeah, all done."

_Later..._

They walked into the underground spring to find a bunch of dead stormcloaks and imperials, it seems they missed the fight. Shrugging they ran to the bridge to find it already lowered.

Making there way through the caves the reach a room full of dead frostbite spiders, well at least until five more dropped from the ceiling. Drawing my sword and pulling my shield from my back, I moved forward and started hacking at the spiders. I got two hits on one and it fell, but while I did so one got behind me and jumped on my back started to cut me with its sharp legs. I fell to the ground and tried to roll over but it's weight pinned me down.

"Aahhh!! Hadvar!!!"

It was only moment later that the weight was gone, and I jumped to my feet dizzy from adrenaline. The other spiders had been taken care of my the rest of the group. I stood there for a moment catching by breath but was interrupted when a gloved had struck my on the back of the head.

"That's what you get for being reckless! Are you dumb! Why'd you rush in a head of everyone else?"

"I don't know! I'm sorry, it was dumb. I just that Iiiii..." My head started getting foggy and I felt my back and felt two puncture marks where the frostbite spider bit me.

"Shit..."

_Thud..._

**_————————————_**

**_Second chapter done, let me know how it was!_**


End file.
